<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Havoc by Sloven00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513624">Havoc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloven00/pseuds/Sloven00'>Sloven00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, End of the World, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones References, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloven00/pseuds/Sloven00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world so, it's our turn to take over. And, in the midst of controlling chaos, I found you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing the Apocalypse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Emotional Earthquacke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Foul language. 18+. Yeah, sex scenes. Read at your own risk, I'm telling you.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Normal day, or is it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This old friend is helping me finish this futile requirement practically doing an academic Icarus flying too close to me, the stupid hot mess, who is needy as fuck.</p><p>But seriously, though.</p><p>I usually do things on my own. I hate asking for help. If I do ask for help, I offer payment, a solid, a favor or a McDonald's. I hate being in debt, yeah, I'm that bitch. The one who seems to get things done on her own but right now, I'm not in my element. Help is very much wanted and is a clear plastered sign in my forehead.</p><p>And I needed a jack of all trades. Someone who knows how to do almost everything but not so perfectly. Honestly, I'm just a wild card. Whatever that means. I don't understand card jargons, alright?<br/>
That's according to him. I'm guessing I should give him a name. Let's call him . . . .</p><p>Fuck, I don't know. </p><p>Four. </p><p>Yeah, let's call him Four.</p><p>Right now, he's coding the project I told him I'd need. He didn't do all the work. I did stuff, too. I was kinda the designer. </p><p>So.</p><p>What are we doing? A game. Yeah. That thing's supposed to be done by a team of people. Like, more than 20 people need to work on this thing. And there's two of us. He's there, doing his thing, typing shit real fast in his freak laptop and I do not understand anything. He's the coding expert and.</p><p>I'm like. </p><p>The doodler. Fuck's sake. </p><p>Originally, there's supposed to be four of us. But guess what? Because of my extracurricular activities that the institution badly needs because they need college representatives, a certain shit pissed on me and said I was working too slow. Well, sorry Karen, the university is sorta counting on me to represent so I barely sleep just to finish these FUN ASSIGNMENTS and you go to school late and still fail in minor subjects. Wow. I am such a burden. So, I left.</p><p>But that was academic suicide. I had no knowledge in game making and my proud ass had the nerve to walk out the group instead of sucking it up. I jumped off a cliff without a parachute and now my only hope is that if I called for help it would arrive. You know, blow the artsy looking horn and wait for the cavalry. Well, it somewhat worked. Four answered.</p><p>Gotta tell you, Four is the smartest guy in our grade. He graduated top of everyone. We were classmates and he was just. A genius. He was kinda, strange? This guy would really scare you. Threaten to break you bones type of guy. Obviously, no jock but he can play. Definetly a gamer and I can say he's a friend. He's like the modern Loki. Obviously, I don't completely trust him. But, I have no choice right now.</p><p>When we graduated, we separarated. He went to the smart people university. I went where my parents can still keep me.</p><p>Not much has changed, really.</p><p>Except maybe, he looked leaner. And more intense. He has milky skin and a dark raven hair. And obsidian eyes. Okay, yeah, he's cute. Also, I have to admit, I had a little crush on the guy on twelfth grade and even though I call him dude, I lowkey wanna marry him. He's like a mixture of genius, misunderstood boy with a troublesome smirk and a smart mouth.</p><p>God, why the fuck am i not computer literate. I could be working on this alone and drinking water by my bed with my laptop on me. Just staring at him makes me feel useless. Yeah, I did my part but mostly it was just a bunch of spritesheet, background and pngs. I keep staring at him and the screen trying to get a clue of how he can discern these codes so quickly.</p><p>Then he stops.</p><p>"What?" he asked. I looked from the screen to his confused face.</p><p>"Why'd you stop?" </p><p>"You were mumbling something?" </p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>"No. Just ignore me," I put my eyes back on the screen to focus on what he has written.</p><p>"I'm almost done," he fully faced me and grabbed his mug to drink coffee. </p><p>YES!</p><p>"Really? Okay, thanks!"</p><p>He drank the whole thing then slowly looked up at me. He wants to say something. </p><p>"Something wrong?" I asked after a few moments of silence.</p><p>"This thing we're pulling is illegal."</p><p>"I am going to pay you, you know," I grabbed by backpack and opened it to grab the envelope with the cash inside. I opened it to reveal the money and put it back in the white paper.</p><p>He sighed. "That's not the point. I don't wanna get involved in a shady business." This little goody goody is-</p><p>Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.</p><p>I bite down my irritation and try to understand what he wants me to do instead.</p><p>"What do we do then?"</p><p>"I already told you."</p><p>Uh.</p><p>"No, you didn't?" I'm not sure what he meant. He sighed in a way that it says I missed something he said that was important. Well, excuse my dissapointing memory.</p><p>"I said I could teach you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I said why?"</p><p>"Specify."</p><p>Fucking. I close my eyes to focus on how I could tell him the specific 'why' of my question.</p><p>"Why would your waste time, where you could be studying or sleeping or having a midnight snack, to teach me when you could just do it and get a motherload of cash in return? WHY?"</p><p>I don't know if I saw it right but I thought I caught a little sadness in his smile when I asked him that. Did I seem a bit harsh?</p><p>"Safety."</p><p>"Okay. Explain."</p><p>He clicked his tongue and breathed in before answering. "I'm already linked to you in a way I'm sure doesn't look good. Its sketchy. You come to me after getting money from an ATM and you are sorta using me to get this project of yours done. I honestly feel like an academic prostitute. Not cool. If we get caught, I'll be mixed up with it, for sure. You'll most probably fail and get a suspension. Be an irregular student. That's gonna suck. And I don't want your money, Elle. I want you to get your own shit done and I can help you but not like this."</p><p>Had to think about all that. Of course, he'll have a clever answer, the little silver tongue.</p><p>I frowned at the screen and then looked at him. He's trying to read me.</p><p>"What about all that?" I pointed at his laptop. "You said you were almost finished."</p><p>"Did I?"</p><p>"Yeah, like four minutes ago."</p><p>"Oh." He looked down and smiled like he was sharing a private joke with himself.</p><p>What. In. God's. Name.</p><p>"What's so funny?" I demanded trying to decipher the thing on the screen.</p><p>"I never coded your game. I'm doing my own project. It's just a coding excercise."</p><p>Motherfucker. </p><p>No wonder nothing made sense to me! God, I'm a dumbass. God, he's a psychopath. God, I-</p><p>"Fuck you." </p><p>"You never even asked what I was doing from the start. It's exactly why you need to learn these things. You would've paid me and gotten scammed. But because I'm so nice I didn't fuck you over. Now, you want to pay me or you want to actually understand?"</p><p>"I obviously want to break your laptop but hey, you don't need cash to pay for the damages, right?"</p><p>Smiles over here just shook his head fought the urge to laugh. "Do you want to finish the game or not?"</p><p>Fine.</p><p>"Sure. Use small words, I'm not as bright as you."</p><p>He looked at me with an amused face like he doesn't believe what I say. Like he actually thought I might be his equal.</p><p>Well, that's impossible.</p><p>He's too good for the ordinary.</p><p>• • •</p><p>"Oh, my God. Am I doing it?" I typed some coding exercises that would serve as the UNITY.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I mean, is it right?"</p><p>"Not bad, actually."</p><p>"So, I can do this without you now?" </p><p>I looked at him and I must've looked pleased with myself and very careless with my words because the part where I said 'Can I do this without you now?' sounds like I was this wounded hawk that he picked up, bandaged, took care of and now that I'm all better and can handle myself, I fly away from him. Without a proper goodbye.</p><p>He gave me a sad smile like he was already watching me from the sky as I leave.</p><p>Fuck, I'm a jerk. I cleared my throat as I think of a better way to rephrase. </p><p>"A joke. I mean, can you check if this is okay by your standards?"</p><p>He slid closer to the laptop and I moved further from it so I was practically smudged between Four and the wall. His shoulder was touching mine even though I'm sure I have leaned entirely on the wall. I'm pretty sure he could give me more space but everytime I distance myself, he keeps getting closer. I am keenly aware of how little the distance between us is. Add to the fact that he's so warm and smells like coffee and, Goddamn it I love both of those things. So, I fight the urge to sniff him. I can't move any further so I just sat still and tried to keep my eyes focused on the screen. And I'm trying so hard.</p><p>"Few errors. But, you learn fast so, it won't be a problem," he turned his head towards me and scanned my face.</p><p>Um.</p><p>"Four?"</p><p>He focused on my eyes and I held my breathe. I got a close view of the void that's his eyes. It's impossiblely dark but, not completely. There's some sparks that make it look like a bunch of stars are put in there. His iris is almost the same color as his pupils. Honestly, it's like a pair of black holes and the strange part is I don't mind being completely devoured by them. He's pulling me out of existance and all it takes is his stare.</p><p>"Lesson's over," he announced.</p><p>I exhale a little louder than normal and tried to steady my respiration. What, did I forget how to breathe in oxygen just now? </p><p>'Of course, you did. You were in space with the black holes, remember?'</p><p>And, now I'm talking to myself. Gotta stop, before I start mumbling nonsense again. </p><p>"Thank you for this, Four. Really," I tried to be as genuine as possible with my gratitude. </p><p>"S'nothing." </p><p>"It's my whole game development major, but yeah."</p><p>He looked at me in the corner of his eyes and sighed a little laugh. "This is like a little treat for me, actually," he said in a quiet tone. </p><p>'A little treat?'</p><p>What am I supposed to think what that means? Why is he being like this? He's usually a stinking pile of sarcastic, aristocratic scum waving away the company of others. Being a lone wolf who snarls at anyone who gets close. </p><p>How'd we become friends again? </p><p>I mean, I'm the complete opposite of him. I like being in a crowd. And even though my family has some dough, I don't treat people unequally. Golden boy here is obviously some sort of high born asshole. He treats most people like a nuissance. He thinks if they help, they'll ruin things. </p><p>Not a team player.</p><p>So, how come he played nice with me?</p><p>Let's be clear, I'm not that pretty. So, he's not being friendly cause of my face. I've seen him turn away from very beautiful swans before. He hates it when they try to flirt or touch him. I'm just the average Jane. Dark wavy hair, dark chocolate colored eyes and caramel skin. I guess my highlights are my long eyelashes and my bittersweet eyes but that's it. My<br/>
ex-boyfriends mentioned that they fell for those. But, come on. Gorgeous ladies get up on his face and he ignores them. Him tolerating me has nothing to do with my facial features </p><p>I can't figure it out. So.</p><p>"What exactly does that mean?" I scrunch my eyebrows at him.</p><p>"This stuff you're making me teach you is so elementary." </p><p>"Oh," I blink at him in disbelief. "We're showing off now, huh?" </p><p>This stuff is elementary? THIS? I'm pretty sure making a game is NOT SOMETHING ELEMENTARY PUPILS DO.</p><p>"Don't know what you mean but, the stuff we have to learn is migraine inducing."</p><p>"So, this is easy for you?" He nodded. "You know, I like playing games WAY MORE than making them."</p><p>"Making something sorta makes you a god."</p><p>That is just . . . .</p><p>I'm a bit impressed and concerned with his response.</p><p>"If you listen carefully," I paused. He raised his eyebrows expectantly and waited for me to continue. "You'll hear your Catholic alma mater screaming 'blasphemy' as he damns your name sending you to the ninth circle."</p><p>He shook his head and suppressed a smile. "So, making eggs for breakfast? Gets you in hell?"</p><p>I had to stop myself from cracking a smile. "No, not that," I reply to him. I can see him using this agaisnt me.</p><p>"So, making a game? And in the event of death, you greet Satan."</p><p>"Okay! That is not-"</p><p>"Wait, you're making a game. So, you must be doomed to live there for all eternity, then?"</p><p>I must. </p><p>Be calm.</p><p>I take a big gulp of air and give him a frustrated smile before answering. "I guess so. But, I have to die first and that proves to be an impossiblity." </p><p>"It's everyone's fate to die." I was expecting a less depressing feedback from that.</p><p>"That's a sad way to think about life." </p><p>"I thought it'd be obvious but, that's how I live mine," his glum eyes suddenly made me want to hug him. It's like he's been beat up inside and left in so many pieces that he gave up fixing himself. What broke him like this before he had hope inside?</p><p>"You don't have to, though," it was barely a whisper but he heard me, anyway.</p><p>When he met my gaze, I felt my heart get heavier. He looked at me like he's trying his best to believe me. There's some desperation in there, from what I can see. I want him to believe me. He looks at me and I'm sure he's fighting off his disbelief. </p><p>How long has he lived thinking like this?</p><p>It's such a burdensome thing that you have to carry. It's heavy and it drains you out. And it looks like he's been lugging it for such a long time. He looks so tired.</p><p>I think what he really needed, for a long time, is a friend.</p><p>So, I'm gonna try my best for him.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Leaving to go home after that little emotional earthquake seemed like a coward's move but, he looked like he needed to rethink his outlook in life so I think I should go.</p><p>After politely asking if he wanted some milktea, he barely declined. I mean, I heard a faint 'no thanks,' and took it as a sign that he wants to be left alone so, I said my goodbye.</p><p>"Wait."</p><p>I turned to face him when he grabbed my backpack to stop me. I was about to throw some 'what the fuck' salt when I remembered, he did help me and, I should only say nice things 'cause he looked like a little puppy being force fed some chocolate just a few seconds ago.</p><p>"Please, don't do that again. It hurts my already aging spine," I say in the nicest rude tone I can make. I looked at him and he was looking at the ground for some reason. Okay, not just looking. Like, focused-in-a-really-intense-way-looking.</p><p>"Did you feel that?" His low voice said it was urgent. I have no idea what he felt. I tried to make sense of what he was talking about. I looked at the ground, too. For a long time.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Feel what, exactly?" I ask.</p><p>Then, someone screamed outside the dorm. The window was barely giving away any visual from the outside but someone definetly yelled. Next, the floor shook at my feet. This was the undeniable earthquake kind. And I fuck you not, it got scary when the frames fell off the desk, the bed frame moved and the walls, the WALLS actually had small cracks appear.</p><p>"That." He pushed me forward to the door and grabbed his large backpack. I sprinted out the hall to find a bunch of college kids getting out of their rooms. A lot of cussing, shouting, shoving and trying to get down stairs first was beginning to turn into a full blown panic. Absolutely no order. A girl scraped my shoulder trying to get me out of her way, a guy was trying to steal some phones from very distracted people and the landlord's son seems to be screaming at the top of his lungs downstairs.</p><p>"JUST GET OUT AND INTO AN OPEN SPACE, NO NEED TO-- GORDON!! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE, YOU DICK SUCKING MONKEY!!" That was what he was trying to say. Among other things.</p><p>I'm trying my best to push through the sea of people that keep me from moving forward. For what seemed like an unshakable nightmare later, I got to the door.</p><p>I was sweaty and out of breathe when I got there. But, Four wasn't here yet. Panic got itself on my throat and I started to breathe heavily trying to think of what to do. </p><p>A lot of other people were screaming their friends' names in the middle of the chaos. I looked around for Four and, I started to feel guilty. I left him there. Just wanting to get out. He put me first and yet. I never even looked back. Regretful thinking swam through my head and the fray was tripling the demons in my head.</p><p>Now, that I'm outside, I couldn't believe it. Just when I thought things couldn't be worse. From the grass, to the pavement, up until the building, the crack was visible. The fissure was insanely massive. </p><p>Then, the ground began to move again.</p><p>I couldn't help it anymore.</p><p>I screamed his name.</p><p>Loudly.</p><p>The loudest I've ever done.</p><p>Several times.</p><p>In a desperate attempt of hoping that if I do that, maybe he can answer back. Or appear. Or live.</p><p>'Shut up, Elle.'</p><p>He'll live. I had to put that in my head. Of course, he will. And if he doesn't, I have to make sure I find him even if it gets me under all that rubble.</p><p>I take in every air I could breathe into my lungs and go straight to where the people were trying to get out. Pushing away the ones getting in my way, and shoving off the ones getting bumped on me, I try to find him among all those faces. I get up the stool and try to look around for any sign of Four. Didn't see his face, but I saw something familiar. </p><p>Are those his shoes?</p><p>People were walking past it and it looks like he's sitting on the stairs. Was he injured? And, people were just trying to get past him?</p><p>Fucking survival game for them, is it?</p><p>I got so angry I hopped off the stool and marched up to the stairs to where I see his shoes. These people . . . .</p><p>I can't help but be disgusted.</p><p>He was covering himself like a turtle, hugging his ribs, sitting down on the stairs while they rush past ignoring his condition. </p><p>"FUCK ALL OF YOU! You can all go to hell!!" I shout and some people momentarily looked at me but went ahead and ran for their precious freedoms. I glare down at some of them and they just steered clear of my way after I made a little outburst.</p><p>I crouched down and tapped his shoulder. "Four?"</p><p>He looked up with one eye and honestly he was just slightly filthy. He was obviously in pain but still smiled a bit making it look like a winking smirk. "You found me. That's nice." </p><p>I took his arm and tried to support his weight. The people were starting to lessen and we had a safer passage going down. "What happened?"</p><p>"Someone elbowed my ribs, couldn't move," he exhaled, struggling to breathe and wrapped his whole arm around me. Holding him up was pretty exhausting because he was kinda crushing me. "Sorry, am I too heavy?"</p><p>This guy.</p><p>"Just keep walking, I can carry you." No, I can't. He is heavy as fuck and I am a girl with noodle arms.</p><p>"S'okay. I can walk on m-- "</p><p>"No! Okay, you can barely stand," I sniffed. </p><p>"Were you cryi--?"</p><p>"NO! Please, why would I?"</p><p>That was the perfect time for a tear to run down my face. Why? I wiped my cheek and willed my eye sack to quit the water works. I should be happy. I found him and he's not too gravely injured because of me. He wasn't lost to the greedy little fuckers who thought their lives were too important to help out someone who was fighting to just stand. Then, it hit me. I relieved. I'm crying because I was glad he was fine. (No completely but.) He was here.</p><p>We made it.</p><p>And I hoped it would be over but, that hope was gonna die real soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Familiars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah, I know these people. They're kinda assholes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We both knew the open space was gonna be packed. So, we went some place we knew wouldn't have so much humans. There's only so much I can tolerate.</p><p>"Elle?"</p><p>I turn to see a surprised old friend. You know those moments in the supermaket where the moms bump in to each other and go: 'Oh, my God! I haven't seen you in a long time!' 'Let's stand in the way of everyone and talk about our annoying kids!'</p><p>Yup, something like that happened.</p><p>Us being the moms and, the kids? Aparrently, the guys standing next to us.</p><p>"Why are you so far from home?" she eyed Four curiously and came closer to whisper in my ear. "Is he your little secret?"</p><p>The fuck.</p><p>"His name is Four. He's teaching me programming shit," this girl is not convinced with my answer. What the hell does she want me to say?</p><p>Her name is Rica, an old friend I met because of her boyfriend. The guy standing beside her? Yeah, that be him. Gray. He was an old schoolmate who likes to cut classes to gamble by playing DOTA. He was the infamous gaming geek. They met online and not on some cheezy ass dating website. You guessed it, (probably). They met on a game.</p><p>And the rest is history.</p><p>"Yeah, is he your boyfriend?" Gray asked, shamelessly, while grinning from ear to ear. </p><p>I grit my teeth and gave him a hard stare. I'm pretty sure if I could blow smoke from my nose, it would've happened but, this is not a cartoon so, fuck that. "He's a friend," I answer calmly.</p><p>"Is that right?" Gray asked while mocking innocence, looking at Four like he's already best buds with him when really, this is the first time they met. I wanna punch the color out of this son of a--</p><p>Four laughed.</p><p>Like, silently laughed. Sharing some secret guy joke with Gray or something. I could hear him, his arm's wrapped on my shoulder and his mouth is close to my ear. Then, I realized our current position sort of is like how couples walk around. Arm on the girl's shoulder. Hand on the boy's waist.</p><p>Blood boiled up in me and now, I'm gonna erupt.</p><p>"He's injured, you dumbass!" I spat, my body shaking from embarrasment. The little turd smirked before replying.</p><p>"And, you're blushing," he pointed out. Meanwhile, Rica giggles and snaps a picture of me and Four. </p><p>Brilliant.</p><p>"Rica, I will break your fucking phone, I swear to God," it was hard trying to scare her when I know Gray would do anything to stop me from breaking said phone. And, she knew it.</p><p>Fucking power couple.</p><p>"Calm down," I look up to see Four's amused face. For some fucked up reason, he is actually enjoying this. Unbelievable.</p><p>"I. Am. Calm." </p><p>"I can feel you shaking," he said that while trying to stop himself from smiling. He's not doing a good job.</p><p>"I can feel you shaking, title of Elle's sex tape!!" I am one move away from pulverizing Gray's face. Four laughing at his remarks is not helping, either. I can tell Rica was sensing my annoyance so she tries to subdue her little demon boyfriend. She held his arm and squeezed it finding a segway.</p><p>"You guys can come with us to a secret little park we go to," she tells us.</p><p>"Where?" I asked, this is the peak of the conversation. Finally.</p><p>"We'll lead you guys. But, there are a few college kids there. Some friends of ours. We're taking refuge in there, temporarily."</p><p>I looked at Four and he's definetly in for it.</p><p>We had found safe haven for now.</p><p>• • •</p><p>I counted eight people when I got a view of the secret garden Rica and Gray lead us to. From the looks of it, they seem to be enjoying a normal afternoon picnic.</p><p>Some chips, sodas and some people are playing board games around what appeared to be a make shift brazier. Comfy.</p><p>I noted that me and Rica were the only girls. </p><p>Cool cool cool cool cool cool.</p><p>Four tries to remove his whole arm from my shoulder to sit down but ended up pulling me down with him. I stop myself from falling too closely but, barely. I had my hand on his chest to give myself support. Some gasps were heard and I think I gasped, too. My eyes moved from his chest to his eyes and tried to control my breathing.</p><p>I thought he'd look hurt but, I could see just a hint of a smile there. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>I hate it when he does that. It makes me feel things. This is girly fairytale bullshit and, I hate it.</p><p>But, of course, I had to feel it. His heartbeat is literally in my hand. I could feel its warmth and rhythm doubling up. I don't know what to think. My mind is getting murky and it's all because of his stupid heart.</p><p>"Woah! Slow down, Elle! Porn's on in 8 o'clock," yup, that was Gray.</p><p>I.</p><p>Have.</p><p>Had it.</p><p>I stand up and look around to see a chessboard no one seems to be playing. Idea.</p><p>"Gray, you're a smart shit, aren't you?" I asked. That got everyone's attention. </p><p>"Okay, no need to threat me," he said in a condescending tone.</p><p>"I'm just saying, if you're so smart how come you never played chess with me?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>I smirked a bit. Not to brag but, fuck yeah, I'm bragging. I was dubbed as the Queen Slayer at my old school. Mainly, because when I play, I always. ALWAYS. Take the opponent's queen. That was my signature move.</p><p>If I'm gonna go for checkmate, I'd better go for the King's significant other, first. That always breaks them. Keeping a queen has always been such a challenge for boys.</p><p>After what seemed like an endless silence, Gray speaks up.</p><p>"Alright, we'll play." There was a little edge on his usually playful voice and I am so gonna keep it that way.</p><p>"How about a little bet?"</p><p>Everyone was listening now. Intrigued and entertained, they listened and waited for Gray's response.</p><p>"Bet?"</p><p>"If I win, you stop making sex jokes."</p><p>Gray smirks like a Cheshire and I immediately regret mentioning the word "sex."</p><p>"And if I win, you have sex with Four."</p><p>Holy fuck.</p><p>People started to grin and say their "Oooooohhhhhhh's." I should've seen this coming. I wanna take it back. But that would make me look like a weak little chicken wing. I forgot Gray had experience with gambling. He knew how to twist things. I made my own trap and walked in. Idiot move.</p><p>Now, I have to get myself out.</p><p>"What's wrong Elle?" he taunted. He knew I was backed up in a corner. He fucking knew. I inhale the audacity of it all and, plan to slap it back.</p><p>"I hope you're ready to gargle holy water," some people laughed at my smart ass reply.</p><p>"I hope you're not a virgin in the end of the night," the crowd roared and yelled out. Gray winked at someone behind me and, obviously, it was Four. I didn't have to look. </p><p>I don't wanna look. I don't want him to see me. This is a fucking mess.</p><p>I'm gonna destroy Gray's whole career.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Setting up the chess pieces, I already see Gray's mistake. Had to laugh a bit.</p><p>"What?" he asked and stopped arranging the pawns.</p><p>"You have the queen and the king in the wrong position, loser."</p><p>"I've never lost in this game," he said while switching the king and queen.</p><p>I was hoping his ego would be big. Mine's bigger. "And, I never lose," I tell him.</p><p>The whole crowd was gathered in a circle. We have an audience and, I cannot wait to beat him in front of them.</p><p>I had the black set and he had the white. I always win in black so. I got little too confident.</p><p>"Time," Rica pressed the clock in her phone and we began to play.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Okay, Gray was good. I was actually having a hard time. He took my knight and I took his bishop. </p><p>The people around were watching carefully as we play. No one spoke. Everyone was focused. </p><p>Then, the moment I've been waiting for: he moved his queen. </p><p>I could see he was hesitant to use it. Queen Slayer was kinda threatning in the stories my old schoolmates spread around. And, yeah. They were right.</p><p>Because he didn't see it coming.</p><p>I capture his queen.</p><p>The people were shocked as fuck. Gripping their hair, giving a doller cause they lost a bet and roaring in disbelief. Gray looks anguished.</p><p>"You don't know how to take care of your queen."</p><p>Rica gave a small gasp. And, Gray looked angry. Then, he did some thing weird. He smiled. "Check."</p><p>What.</p><p>More reactions from the watchers. They couldn't beat mine, though. My eyes widened and my brain short circuited for a milisecond.</p><p>Who sacrifices their queen?</p><p>I move my only knight in front of my king. Sure, I got the queen. But, this is absolute bullshit. How come I didn't see this coming?</p><p>"You focus too much on taking my queen," Gray pointed out. "You forgot to protect your king."</p><p>I glare at the chess pieces. He went along with his monologue.</p><p>"Kings are the real prizes," he went and looked behind me. "Right, Four?"</p><p>I heard a faint laugh like he's laughing without making a sound. Blew air through the nose. Funny.</p><p>So funny.</p><p>Fine, then. I'm capturing the king. From Queen Slayer to King Slayer, real quick. Game of thrones reference, what's up?</p><p>Jaime Lannister 2.0 </p><p>Yeah, that be me. </p><p>I saw a loop hole. I went in. "Check," I said with low cunning. He stopped for about three seconds. He moved his king.</p><p>"Check."</p><p>He moved his king again, looking a bit confused and furious at the same time.</p><p>"And mate."</p><p>Everyone was quiet.</p><p>"You just got cock blocked," a guy from the back of Gray shouted.</p><p>Laughter overcame the little garden and, for some reason, Gray was unbothered by this. </p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>"Okay, you got me," he finally said when everyone got quiet again. "But, can you beat Four?"</p><p>Shit.</p><p>People were finding this intriguing. They didn't know us. They didn't know Four. I just beat their best player. Four, though. He sort of screams an aura of being some high profile intellectual. Minus the glasses. People noticed that in a heartbeat. And they were beginning to chant.</p><p>"Four! Four! Four!! FOUR!!!"</p><p>"What about it, Elle?" Gray said with a toothy grin. So, I still lose. I was just being played. Gray knew I could beat him and yet.</p><p>"You scared?" Four whispered. I forgot he was right behind me.</p><p>"Elle for Loser!!" Gray started and the whole crowd joined in except Rica. Who was passively against this.</p><p>The crowd doesn't even know me. They think I'm afraid?</p><p>No. </p><p>I'm not.</p><p>I'm gonna shove it in their face. I slam the little table and go to push Gray out of the way. Sitting down with indignance that everyone put their voices on low volume.</p><p>"Play," I tell Four, who was now right in front of me. I wasn't asking. I was telling him to do as I say. </p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>"You're not winning this thing," I tell him in the most serious voice ever.</p><p>"Tell you what!" Gray interrupted. "If he wins, he takes your V card."</p><p>"No," people booed my answer.</p><p>"Thought you said I'm not winning?" Four said. Classic luring tactic.</p><p>Not gonna fall for it.</p><p>"Yeah, what he said!" Someone from the crowd said. The others echoed some agreement.</p><p>"Play already!"</p><p>"Come on!!!!!"</p><p>"Get laid."</p><p>That was the perfect time for Gray to open his fucking mouth. "BUT! If you win, I'll stop bugging you guys forever. Or whatever." I look at him. He crossed his heart.</p><p>"Hope you die," I smirk and, he frowned. </p><p>"That's not how the promise works."</p><p>"FUCKING PLAY!!!"</p><p>The crowd was getting on my nerves. My thinking is getting fuzzy with their side comments. I exhale a big one.</p><p>I don't know how to lose.</p><p>It's kinda in my blood.</p><p>Yeah, that was weird.</p><p>I pick white and arrange the pieces. He picked black. I moved my pawn. "Your move."</p><p>He picked his fighter.</p><p>• • •</p><p>It's been 26 minutes. He took my knight and my pawns. All of my pawns.</p><p>I took seven of his including a bishop and a knight.</p><p>People were taking bets. And, guess what?</p><p>They bet their money on Four. Right after I beat their chess master, Gray. </p><p>Isn't that swell?</p><p>Surprisingly, Rica was rooting for me. She was giving me silent encouragement. Nodding at me, smiling and showing a thumbs up when I capture something.</p><p>Then, Four moved his queen.</p><p>I couldn't help it. I had to get her. I focused solely on trying to slay the queen while being extra cautious.</p><p>"Your king."</p><p>I look at him, confused.</p><p>Then, I look at my king. He's in trouble. His rook was checking my king.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>I moved my queen in front to block his check. And, what he did. I'll never forget.</p><p>He took my queen.</p><p>"New Queen Slayer in the house!!!!!" Gray yelled. Everyone else followed.</p><p>I looked at Four in disbelief and anger. No one does this but me. Queen Slayer was MY TITLE. I capture queens, not him. I've been doing this for years. And he just--</p><p>I'm breathing heavily now.</p><p>"Your move," he smirked, obviously proud of himself.</p><p>Fine.</p><p>He's the Queen Slayer.</p><p>I'm the King Slayer. He's dead. I move my king and take the castle.</p><p>I'm not losing.</p><p>I never do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seven Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're gonna what?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chess match was driving my head insane. I knew this braniac was a freaky gamer but, come on. I feel ridiculous.</p><p>So, this is what it's like to lose your queen. She was my ace. Moving around, eliminating anyone who's a threat. Now, she's beside Four's grasp. </p><p>I gotta get her back.</p><p>It's not impossible. I just have to use my pawns--</p><p>Ah, fuck. He has all my pawns. This guy thought things through. He massacred my back up plan. That just made me even more depressed.</p><p>He's so guarded. Even without his pawns. I hate this.</p><p>I want to at least get a stalemate. I don't wanna lose.</p><p>All of us were so immersed in the game that we forgot why we were here in the first place.</p><p>The pieces fell.</p><p>An aftershock came. Everyone gets up except for Four. He was still hurt. I go to his side and carry him up. The others grabbed their bags and ran in the middle of the park. We followed.</p><p>Five seconds.</p><p>It didn't last long, thank God. Our source of light was the fire of the brazier. It was illuminating the whole garden giving it a campers' atmosphere. </p><p>These people didn't panic like in the dorm. They were actually level-headed which I'm thankful for. Then, I noticed Gray was sort of the leader here. People looked to him for orders. That made me smile. He may be a jerk but, he knew how to get to people.</p><p>• • • </p><p>We all sat down in front of the fire. Quiet. Not speaking. Just staring at the flames dance in the chilly night. </p><p>"So, who the hell are you guys?" A guy in a baseball cap asked, turning his head to my direction. He was the standard American boy type. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall figure.</p><p>"Elle," I introduced in a drowsy voice.</p><p>"Four." </p><p>"Where were you before the quake?"</p><p>"In a dorm. Bunch of idiots injured this nerd," I narrate.</p><p>"We were hanging in Gray's dad's computer shop," he told us and grinned. "I'm Nash." </p><p>"Pleasure." I do a half smile because honestly, I have no energy left to be nice. I'm done trying. These guys were calling me a loser a while ago.</p><p>"We're running out of food." A Latino guy complained.</p><p>"Gray, what do we do?" Two guys asked. Were they twins?</p><p>"We steal from 7 Eleven," Gray replied. Rica punched him in the arm. "We buy from 7 Eleven."</p><p>"Me and Elle will go!" Rica grabbed my arm and, left me no choice but get dragged.</p><p>"Hey, wait a mi--" </p><p>"Stay," Rica told Gray with authority. Like a queen.</p><p>Gray sat down and, scratched his head  in an annoyed manner. He's adorable when he gets told off by his girlfriend.</p><p>I stick my tounge out to him and smirked.</p><p>"I'm stealing her from you," I whisper in his ear. His face was priceless. Like a kid found out Santa is a fraud.</p><p>Ha.</p><p>Rica slapped my arm playfully and, lead me away from the secret garden.</p><p>• • •</p><p>I missed air condition smell. A few groups of people sat by the table, talking. </p><p>"Why did you bring me here?" I asked Rica when we got inside. She turned and looked on the ground.</p><p>"I'm sorry Gray misbehaved like that. He has no right."</p><p>This girl. She's such an angel, apologizing for her boyfriend. "It's not your fault, stop saying that," I pulled her hair slightly, making sure it won't hurt her.</p><p>"I didn't do anything . . . ." </p><p>"Stop it, Rica. I hate people who apologize when they didn't do anything wrong," I pushed her slightly with my index finger sending her to step back.</p><p>"But--" </p><p>"Nope!! We're buying shit now."</p><p>"About that . . . ." Rica looked at me a little unsure with her words. Then, she breathed out something I never thought I'd hear from her. "I didn't bring any money. We ran out. Um, so, we have to shoplift."</p><p>My eyes were wide as anime eyes. Holy fuck. Am I hearing her right? </p><p>"Please, don't tell Gray."</p><p>"Rica," I hold her on the shoulders. "Gray would worship you for this."</p><p>"I know. Don't tell him, please."</p><p>Unbelievable. Un. Believable.</p><p>I look at her with disbelief. And nod.</p><p>• • •</p><p>We put the food in our underwear. Weird as fuck. But, yeah, it had to be done. We had no bags. </p><p>Rica was a nervous wreck. We steeered clear of the cameras. I had to give Rica some pointers on how to slip away unnoticed. We had to be quick about this. And, Rica? Yeah, she's not doing a good job. Anyway.</p><p>She got caught.</p><p>I face palmed myself and open the refrigerator. Time to make a scene.</p><p>I take a two bottles and throw them on the glass walls. When, I got the cashier's attention, I ducked and hid and got ready. "RICA, RUN!" I shout. </p><p>The cashier looked for the source of the sound and I punched him in the throat and, kicked him in the gut. Made a run for it. </p><p>I took a bag and, filled it up with chocolates, chips, and some yoghurt. </p><p>"Give that back!"</p><p>"Sorry!!" I ran to the door and, caught up to Rica.</p><p>• • •</p><p>"That was . . . ." Rica was out of breathe from running and laughing.</p><p>"Stupid," I finish.</p><p>"Fun!!"</p><p>"Mmkay. Who are you? And, what have you done with the angelic Christian girl?" she laughed and pushed me gently.</p><p>"I didn't know what I was missing! And, you!" She looked at me and her eyes sparkled. "You were really cool."</p><p>"I kicked a working class American in the gut."</p><p>"Awesome!!" </p><p>"I'm worried about you, Rica." She just laughed at me. </p><p>• • •</p><p>The guys roared and some made a happy dance when they saw us with the food.</p><p>"SALVATION! THE GODDESSES HAVE BROUGHT A FEAST!!"</p><p>Weirdos. </p><p>I throw the bag at Gray. The guys wolfed it up and, tried to grab as much food as they can.</p><p>Four was sitting by the fire, watching the scene with a smile. </p><p>I approach him and sit. I take some Milo Nuggets from my bra and, hand it over to him.</p><p>"Um, thank you?" He looked at me with a mixture of confusion and suppressed laughter.</p><p>"It's not dirty."</p><p>"You didn't pay for this, did you?"</p><p>I sigh at his accurate theory. "Rica said they had no money left." I talked to the fire, I wasn't looking at him. He must think I'm horrible. That I pushed Rica into stealing things.</p><p>"There must be a whole damn story of what happened."</p><p>I looked at him with a question mark in my face. "You want me to--?"</p><p>"Tell me everything."</p><p>I smiled and recalled the events.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unfamiliar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a little confusing for me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We've been camping at our secret garden for three days now. The kids here, I have to say, they're pretty amazing.</p><p>Japs, Canadians, Filipinos and all that.</p><p>There's triplets. There's twins. There are twelve of us and, they all act like they're a family. I couldn't help but miss my blood relatives. The scene I'm seeing always makes me wish my brother and sister was here, too.</p><p>I miss Kix and Marie. My grandma, my mom and dad. This natural disaster is keeping me from seeing them. Whoever god is, I'm not liking it. What he's doing? It's not okay. If he's out there, he is punishing us. What reason?</p><p>Is Jesus coming down or whatever. I came from a Catholic school. I think the book of revelations are unfolding. Maybe.</p><p>I'm no expert.</p><p>"Elle?"</p><p>Rica and me were the only girls in the group so, Gray said we should stay in one tent to sleep. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about my family. </p><p>I miss them so much. It hurts.</p><p>I cry like a little puppy.</p><p>I pray.</p><p>I don't even believe in god but, I actually pray.</p><p>Rica wiped my tears with a tissue. "You're overthinking again . . . ."</p><p>"I can't help it." Tears keep streaming down. God, I'm such a waterfall face. </p><p>I willed my tears to stop. I thought of happy things. </p><p>But happy thoughts make me sad, too. I miss them so much it hurts. My best friends. My siblings. My parents. My grandma. They're so far from me. </p><p>I hate it.</p><p>"Pray with me, Elle."</p><p>I don't know how to say this to a religious girl but, "I'm tired." She nodded and put the blanket on me.</p><p>"He watches over us. And you are His child. You just have to pray." I just nodded at that and, I slept. </p><p>I dreamed of my brother and sister, that night. They were playing a game and, i wasn't invited. </p><p>"Sis?"</p><p>"I wanna play, too."</p><p>They looked at each other and, ran. Away from me. I chased them down into oblivion.</p><p>"Don't you dare!!" I can't reach them. They fell. I jumped after them as well.</p><p>And I woke up.</p><p>3 AM.</p><p>They say ghost stories at 3 o'clock. I love ghosts. I tip toed out of the tent and explored the forest of the secret garden.</p><p>I didn't think a ghost would follow me. "Why are you up?" </p><p>I turn to see Four five steps behind me. "Why are following me?"</p><p>"I asked you first," he didn't answer me? </p><p>"I'm hunting deer," I gave him a sweet smile. "Now, sleep. It's way past your bed time."</p><p>"My injuries are all healed."</p><p>"Go to sleep," I walked deeper in the woods. But, of course, he had to follow beside me now. "Is something actually wrong with you?"</p><p>"Did you know mages' manas are at peak at three in the morning?"</p><p>What the---</p><p>"I'm not a mage."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>I run into the woods and, look for a tree to climb. He can't follow me up on the trees. So, I climbed one. "Monkey girl," he called from below.</p><p>I laughed and tried to make a witty remark. "Aww, the puppy can't climb trees. So sad." He did look like a puppy. It's like he's begging to get off but, he can't. Okay, he looks sad. "I'm not a mage, Four."</p><p>"You are."</p><p>"I'm a berserker," he raised his eyebrows on that. Mages are pretty girls with enchanting skills. Berserkers are all rage, no thinking. Just attacking.</p><p>"You have no idea how wrong you are . . . ."</p><p>"You don't even know me."</p><p>"I know enough."</p><p>"What do you know?"</p><p>"Tons of things."</p><p>"You are a nerd."</p><p>"I can see you are secretly a nerd, as well."</p><p>I don't know how long we were talking but, the sun came up. I watched the sunrise with him.</p><p>Sunrise is my second favorite thing. The first one is him.</p><p>No one can replace him. He's the best one, and I'm not going to let bad things happen to him. He's too good, too smart, too much.</p><p>And, I have no idea what to do. I have no clue. I'm not familiar with these feelings. </p><p>I'm just hoping that I'm not alone in feeling these things.</p><p>I saw a dialogue by atticus carved in the tree:</p><p>'i don't believe in magic, the boy said.</p><p>the old man smiled, when you see her, you will believe.'</p><p>When I see the way Four looks at me, i don't understand why his eyes spark. I have no idea why so many things happen to me. He's just talking. </p><p>So, why the hell am I feeling so many things at once. So many unfamiliar things . . . . .</p><p>I'm lost in here and I need him to guide me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why is this one here?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walked back to see everyone eating smores. Rica raised her left brow and gave me and Four a weird look. She's probably thinking we did something weird in the forest. You know . . . .</p><p>Of course, you know. </p><p>In reality, we just talked for five hours. I was in a goddamned tree and, Four? He sat beside the tree and, watched the sunrise with me. Got to tell you, it was one pretty view. I got to see the moon, the stars and him. </p><p>Nice morning.</p><p>I forgot about my troubles for a while. And it's all him who numbed the pain.<br/>Him and the heavenly bodies, that is. No, not his body. Jesus, I'm talking about the satellite, the stars, the sky. That's it. Let's not assume things, okay?</p><p>• • •</p><p>Gray was still asleep in the tree house. Thank God. There are three guys who take turns as watchers. One of them sleeps, the other two keep tabs on the secret garden.</p><p>Gray, Axel and you guessed it, Four. </p><p>Axel is a Latino guy who knows mechanical stuff. He made traps all around and showed us how to not get caught it them. He's taller than Gray and, shorter than Four. The three of them are rumoured to sleep with each other. But, it's true, though? Yeah, it is. The literally sleep with each other. Come on, right?</p><p>Stop being shy and, just admit it you cowards. </p><p>Anyway.</p><p>The scene I've been getting used to is this:</p><p>Around the brazier, guys toast smores and drink water. They look adorable. Swearing, early in the morning. Trying to get a spot next to the fire. The watchers come down from the tree house, except Four. He watches in the morning.</p><p>It's so unfair.</p><p>Only the three guys get to go to the tree house.</p><p>Fucking hell, man.</p><p>Maybe I should prove myself? </p><p>I clear my throat. "I got some news for all of you." They all looked at me now. Good. "We have been stealing food for you, for days. Yeah, we didn't pay for your snacks."</p><p>Gray's eyes widened like I dunk cold water in his whole existence. He turned to his girlfriend. "Is that true?"</p><p>She looked down and nodded. </p><p>"I'm gonna need Rica to come with me to a warehouse full of goods," I announce. Gray didn't like that idea.</p><p>"No wa--"</p><p>"In return, I wanna be in the tree house," I stare hard on everyone to make sure no one says otherwise. I saw Four in the corner of my eye silently watching from the tree house. I can't read his expression. He looks interested in my proposal but, is against it at the same time. Undecided.</p><p>Fine.</p><p>I'll decide for him.</p><p>"Come on, Rica," I grab her arm and my backpack. "Time to go shopping."</p><p>• • •</p><p>We biked for hours to get to that warehouse. </p><p>"Finally," Rica wiped her forehead and exhaled a big one. "They ran out at 7/11. What makes you think this one's any different?"</p><p>"I saw it on The Walking Dead," I laugh nervously. </p><p>Yeah, Rica didn't find it funny. "Let's hope your plan works."</p><p>The plan is rushed, actually. Steal without getting caught.</p><p>That's my only plan in everything, really. No need for back-up plans. Just don't be stupid enough to get caught. </p><p>I tell Rica to go first.</p><p>After sixteen counts, I follow her. The warehouse was packed with supplies. But, we can't take it for ourselves. The people in charge actually scare me.</p><p>They're huge. Stocky and big as mountains. I'm starting to doubt the plan. But, what about the tree house thing? </p><p>I internally groan and slap my face. That only happened in my head, so no one else saw it but me.</p><p>"Why are you here?" That voice is familiar. Kind of deeper that normal, but i know that voice.</p><p>I turn around and try to keep my composure.</p><p>I saw my brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our word against us.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The eldest must always take care of her younger nightmare inducing siblings. Even if she wanted to bring her brother and sister to the candy house so the evil witch can eat them, of course, she still loves them.</p><p>But, siblings grow up. They get smarter, faster, stronger and generally better.</p><p>And, in the event of that happening, the eldest can never be prepared for what happens next. </p><p>The dominance of the younger sibling grows. And, honey, it's going to suck a lot.</p><p>My brother wore a baseball cap and, the same thing as the big bad guards wore which are navy blue shirts and black pants. My younger brother had a major growth spurt. Meaning, I was a foot shorter so, that's fuck that height difference.</p><p>I kept looking at my brother like he's an alien that suddenly got teloported from his spaceship and into the warehouse.</p><p>"Hey, sis, what the hell are you doing in here?" he asked then, waved his hand on my face.</p><p>"Shopping. Why are you dressed like that? Why are you tall. What the shit?!" I had a thousand more questions when suddenly, I saw a tear come out of his eye. </p><p>He held my shoulder and released a breath, "Can I hug you?"</p><p>My heart melted at that. I realized that when I disappeared, my family thought I'd be gone. They probably thought I was dead. My brother is crying in front of me and, I finally understood. Is this what they were like the whole time I was gone? I made them feel this.</p><p>I hugged my younger brother and cried. We both held tight while tears flowed  quickly from our eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I apologized for God knows how many times and, let go.</p><p>We didn't realize we were being watched. </p><p>Some douchbag held Rica's arm. Which alarmed the neurons of my brain but, what's worse? He had a gun. "What is up, Kix? Who's your lady friend?"</p><p>My brother stepped about two meters away from me like I had some virus on me or something. "Some friend, man. What have you got there?" </p><p>Something's up. Why does he have to lie? I didn't get a chance to think when my brother's associate answered.</p><p>"Well, your friend is a friend of this pretty little theif," he pushed Rica toward us.</p><p>Rica looked at me then, looked down, "I'm sorry," she whispered. She looks shaken. Like she wasn't expecting this at all. She'll definetly be traumatized because of this. I glared daggers at the guy who shoved her. </p><p>"What do we do with them?" my brother questioned the other guy.</p><p>"Take them to The Saint."</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>The shove monkey blew his whistle and, two buff looking morons tied me and Rica's hand behind our backs, put some gag in our mouths and, covered our head with a black plastic.</p><p>There must have been a chemical in our gags because slowly, I passed out.</p><p>• • •</p><p>I woke up and, I saw black. The plastic is still in my whole head. I had no gag in my mouth anymore, so, that's nice. But, uh, yeah, I'm tied up in a chair, with no clue lf where I am. I don't even know if anyone else is the room.</p><p>"Rica?" I call, hoping that by a stroke of luck, I might hear a reply.</p><p>I didn't hear a reply.</p><p>The loud bang of the door opening came after that, so, I guess I'm going to be taken somewhere. </p><p>Cool.</p><p>I slouch like I wasn't awake. The footsteps say he's alone. When I heard him in front of me, I stood, turn around and push him backwards til I heard my chair break. The guy was in utter pain. Based from the groans and bitchy complaining. Good. I do a headbang to remove the plastic from my head. Using my arms as a jump rope, I hopped so, my hands can be in front of me. </p><p>I grab the guy by the shirt and made him look. "Why the hell did you do that?" He looks like a wimp as he asked that.</p><p>"Where. Is. My. Friend."</p><p>"Please, just cooperate with me. They heard the commotion, there will be two more guys out there coming here. It won't be a fair fight," he tried to warn me. Not an effective persuasion, though.</p><p>"You're right, make it five people and, it might be a fair fight," I replied. </p><p>He looked at me for a very long time and, all of a sudden . . .</p><p>Burst out laughing.</p><p>I looked at him in confusion and then, my surroundings.</p><p>There were four cameras pointed at me. Clowny over here, suddenly had a handkerchief in his hand and while laughing, covered my mouth amd nose until I fell back in oblivion.</p><p>• • •</p><p>I woke up.</p><p>This time, in an office. Rica was beside me. We were both tied up in a chair. </p><p>In front of us, there's a guy. He looks like the usual punk. But, he has a wooden cross around his neck. Beside him, stood my brother and, the guy who laughed at me and used handkerchief jutsu on me. </p><p>"Rica," I kicked her foot slightly and, she woke up.</p><p>"Thanks for that," the wooden cross dude spoke. He smiled at us and, talked again. "I don't wanna punish you. But, I will teach you a lesson." Me and Rica exchanged nervous glances at each other. Then, he said this:</p><p>"I'm gonna cut off your hands," he smiled at us and, we both knew we were fucked.</p><p>My brother's eyes widened. I had difficulty breathing. Rica released a breath she was holding back.</p><p>"Hold them down."</p><p>"Wait, Saint!" My brother was looking at him desperately. "Can you not do that? Uh, please?"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"She's my sister so, well--"</p><p>"And she tried to steal from us."</p><p>"What if we steal things for you?" I say out of nowhere. The Clown dude's eyes sparkled.</p><p>"Have you seen her tape? This one can do rough housing, Saint," clown guy vouched for me. The Saint looked at me and studied my face. I looked back at him straight in the eye, trying to convince him with a stare.</p><p>"We can give you our word," Rica<br/>broke the silence. </p><p>"You get to keep your hands," he stood up and, walked toward us. He smiled, ruffled our hair, spoke again, "You are mine now," and, that is how we knew we were truly fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks guys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>